Talent Show?
by LessRollAway2
Summary: Lily enters Miley into a talent show to sing. wouldn't people relize she's Hannah Montana?
1. Talent Show?

Talent Show?

First chapter. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah montana, but I wish I did.

Miley's POV

The school year was almost over, so there were a lot of events going on.

"Hey Lily! Guess what?" I asked.

"What?" Lily was eating a chicken nugget that was hanging from the side of her tooth.

"There is a school talent show! You should totally enter!" I said.

"Talent show? ummm... NO."

"Why not?" I saw Oliver coming. "Hey Oliver, don't you think Lily should enter the school talent show?" Oliver would back me up on this one.

"Lily? Talent show?...But, Lily doesn't have any talent!" Oliver said a little too loud. Why did I even think that Oliver would help me? I saw Lily make a little frowny face, then she took a huge bite of chicken nugget. She kind of choked a little.

Lily stopped eating long enough to talk. "Miley, Oliver is right, What talent do I have?" Awww! I felt bad for Lily. She had to have some talent.

"Oh! What about skatboarding! You would so win! "

" I can't skatrboard in school!" Lily yelled. She was right. No teacher would ever allowed anyone to skateboard in the school.

From a distance, I saw Amber and Ashley approaching. Ugh, they are only going to make things worse.

"Hey losers! Amber snapped. "So, are you guys entering the talent show? Oh wait...thats right! YOU HAVE NO TALENT! Ashley laughed along with Amber.

"Any way! Amber said. " I am going to be singing in the show! So when I win, I hope you congraduate me! By the way, The grand prize is a hot vacation to Hawaii, with a friend!

"Ooooooo! I've never been out of the United States before! Ashley said, completely serious.

Lily was getting mad, I could tell. "Yeah? What makes you so sure you'll win?

Amber was getting mad too. "I sang with Hannah Montana, and she thinks I'm amazing!" Ugh! Why did she have to bring that up? I thought to myself.

Lily swallowed down another chicken nugget, and started yelling again. I'll bet Miley can beat you! Her voice is just as good as Hannah Montana's! Miley makes you look like... a dog run over by...by a...TOE TRUCK!" Oh no! Lily was trying to sound like me!

Amber was confused. "What ever!" Her and Ashley walked away.

Oh my gosh! I was so mad a Lily!

"Lily!"

"What!" She said with her mouth full again.

"I can't sing in the talent show! Everyone will notice that I sound like Hannah! What were you thinking!!!"

**Thats chapter one. Hope you like it! if you have any questions ask! and PLEASE review! 5 reviews to get the next chapter!!!!**


	2. Audition Day

**Chapter 2**

audition day

"I can't sing in the talent show! Everyone will realize that I'm Hannah Montana! Lily, What were you thinking!?

"Oooooooh! I get it!" This was classic Lily. "Miley what are you gunna do? Lily yelled.

"I just wont sing! What else can I do?" I was kind of yelling too."

"You can't do that! I just told Amber and Ashley you sing as well as Hannah Montana! If you don't sing in the talent show, They'll just think you chickened out, and they'll mock you for the rest of your life! And then Amber will win, and get the trip to Hawaii! We can't let that happen Miley, WE JUST CAN'T!!" Lily was getting crazy.

I had to calm her down. "Lily! Calm down! I wont let that happen...and your going to help me."

"What? Why? This is your problem. Why do I always have to help?" Lily said.

"You got me into this, and your gunna help get me out."

The next day in school were the talent show auditions.

"Hi Oliver." I waved.

"Hey, Miley. Lily told me about the whole talent show thing." Oliver said.

"Yeah... but I think I have a plan...

"Miley...What are you thinking?" I ignored Oliver, and I stared off into space.

I snapped back to reality. I had to tell Lily my plan.

"Hey Lily! I thought of a plan! You'll love it!" I told her.

I whispered the plan in her ear.

"Thats your best plan EVER!" she screamed. "Today are the auditions! Are you nervous?"

"Naaaa. I'm used to auditions. I'm an audition pro! I've done tons of auditions! I can handle a simple school audition...ok...I'm a little nervous. I'm gunna tell Oliver the plan."

"Oliver! Wanna here my_ genius_ plan?" I was so exited.

"No, not really." Oliver said in a low voice.

I'll tell him anyway. "Ok, heres the plan. I go to the talent show, and when its my turn to sing, I start coughing and I pretend to lose my voice. That way I wont have to sing, and Amber and Ashley wont think I'm chicken, they'll just think I lost my voice!"

"But Miley, Amber will still win the trip to Hawaii!" Oliver said. He was right for once, I can't let Amber win!

"What if I got someone else to win?... Someone who really is as good as Hannah Montana. What if, After I lose my voice, I change into Hannah. Miley won't audition, Hannah Montana will.

"Great plan!" Oliver said. "I love the part where it doesn't involve me!"

Lily ran past me rushing. "Auditions are next period so you better get ready. I have to go, but tell me how they went later. Bye!" Lilly ran down the hallway dropping everything in her hands--klutz.

(Next period)

"Miley how did the auditions go?" Lily screamed franticly.

I grinned. "Lets just say the 'audition pro' did not disappoint. THE JUGE LOVED ME! I sang One in a Million and he loved it!

Wow, who was the judge? Lily asked.

"Mr. Correli." I answered. "Now all I have to do in the talent show is lose my voice, then change into Hannah. Its fool prof!"

**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! **_**10 REVIEWS TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


End file.
